


Lovely

by ChaChaValentine



Series: The singsongs of Vincent Valentine [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaValentine/pseuds/ChaChaValentine
Summary: Vincent raconte son ressenti de ses sentiments pour Hojo.





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Musique: Lovely-Billie Eilish, Khalid

Je suis seul, assis sur un lit beaucoup trop grand pour moi seul. J’ai essayé de t’oublier. J’ai essayé de l’oublier elle aussi. J’ai essayé d’oublié ma vie d’avant. J’ai essayé d’oublier ce que tu m’as fait. Je n’y arrive pas. J’ai essayé de trouver le chemin de la rédemption, j’ai échoué lamentablement. Je ne suis plus que l’ombre de l’homme que j’ai été autrefois. Je ne suis même plus humain, désormais. Je ne pourrais jamais sortir de ce cercle vicieux.

 

_Thought I found a way_

_Thought I found a way out_

_But you never go away_

_So I guess I gotta stay now_

 

J’espère qu’un jour, j’arriverai à t’oublier, j’arriverai à m’en sortir. J’ai l’éternité devant moi pour t’oublier. Même si je n’ai peut être pas envi de t’effacer de ma mémoire. J’aimerai pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir sans repenser à toi. Sans revivre les horreurs que tu m’as infligées. Sans voir un monstre à la place de mon reflet. Mes amis sont tous morts il y a bien longtemps. Tellement d’années ont passé, je ne me souviens d’aucun visage, sauf du tien. Je me rappelle de la moindre de tes rides, des contours de ton visage, de l’odeur de ta peau, avant que tu ne deviennes mon enfer personnel.

 

_Oh, I hope someday, I’ll make it out of here_

_Even if it takes all night or a hundred years_

_Need a place to hide but I can’t find one near_

_Wanna feel alive outside, I can’t fight my fear_

 

Je suis seul, assis sur ce lit. Ce lit où tu m’as embrassé pour la première fois. J’avais fini ma journée de travail, je m’étais douché et je m’étais installé sur ce lit, dans cette chambre que tu m’avais toi-même attribuée. Je m’étais posé pour réfléchir, j’avais bien vu que depuis quelques jours, tu n’étais plus concentré sur tes recherches, mais sur moi. J’étais plein d’espoir. Tu m’avais plus dès le premier instant où j’avais posé mes yeux sur toi. Je ne pouvais pas croire que quelqu’un de ton envergure puisse s’intéresser à un chien de la Shin-Ra comme moi. Et tu es entré dans ma chambre. Je me rappelle que je suis devenu rouge comme une pivoine. Je n’avais sur moi que mon boxer. Tu t’es approché de moi, tu t’es assis à côté de moi. Tu as attrapé mon visage avec ta main, et tu m’as embrassé. J’étais surpris, agréablement surpris. Tu as promené ta main libre sur mon torse. Mon corps se rappelle de ces sensations comme si cela c’était passé hier. Ca a été la seule fois ou tes mains ont été douces et bienveillantes avec moi.

 

_Isn’t it lovely all alone ?_

_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_

_Tear me to pieces, skin to bone_

_Hello, welcome hom_ e

 

Tu étais dégoûté par les sentiments que tu avais à mon égard. Je l’ai compris dès l’instant ou notre premier baiser s’est terminé. Ce jour là, je ne le savais pas encore, mais c’est toute mon existence qui s’est terminée. Le grand Professeur Hojo ne pouvait pas s’enticher d’un moins que rien tel moi, et qu’aurait-on dit sur ta sexualité ? Oh, il sort avec un homme, il s’est enamouré du fils de son ancien rival, le Professeur Grimoire Valentine. Tu ne pouvais pas risquer ta carrière pour moi, tu as alors piétiné mon cœur et tu t’es marié avec Lucrécia. Oh, comme j’ai souffert. Je ne l’ai jamais montré, mais j’étais brisé. Tu n’étais pas là, dans cette chambre, sur ce lit, le soir, quand mes larmes coulaient à flot et que personne n’était là pour moi, pour me réconforter. Je ne l’ai jamais montré en public quand tu passais tes journées avec le Docteur Crescent. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Mon cœur s’est mué en glace, et mon esprit en pierre, tous deux imperméable à la douleur, mais aussi à l’amour et à la joie.

 

_Walking out of time_

_Looking for a better place_

_Something’s on my mind_

_Always in my headspace_

 

Je suis maintenant dans cette sale si spéciale, à l’endroit même où ma première vie s’est arrêtée, et ou mon enfer a commencé. J’étais simplement venu te parler, je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Tu as tiré une balle en plein dans mon cœur. J’allais mourir par les mains de la seule personne que je n’ai jamais aimée. Ce sentiment m’a fait plus souffrir que la balle que tu m’as tirée, mais je pensais que ma vie allait s’arrêter, que mes souffrances et que mon malheur allaient être révolus. Comme je me suis trompé.

 

_But I know someday, I’ll make it out of here_

_Even if it takes all night or a hundred years_

_Need a place to hide but can’t find one near_

_Wanna feel alive outside, I can’t fight my fe_ ar

 

Tes sentiments n’avaient cessé de grandir pour moi, et ton amour qui est né au départ s’est transformé en haine. Tu m’as disséqué, tu as fait tant d’expériences sur moi… J’étais enchainé à cette maudite table d’opération tout le temps, le froid du métal me brûlait chaque parcelle de mes bras, mon dos, de mes fesses, de mes jambes. Plus jamais tes yeux n’ont montré de compassion envers moi. La haine, le dédain, c’est tout ce que tu m’as offert.

 

_Isn’t it lovely all alone ?_

_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_

_Tear me to pieces, skin to bone_

_Hello, welcome home_

 

Le pire, ça n’a jamais été tes experimentations. Le pire, c’est quand tu me violais. Ton regard se transformait, je n’étais qu’un bout de chair pour toi, juste là pour assouvir tes pulsions. Pourtant je me souviens de ton corps, comment mon intimité se refermait sur toi à chaque fois… J’ai versé des milliers et des milliers de larmes pour toi, et je n’avais que dégoût en retour. Des centaines d’années après, je suis toujours là, dans ce manoir, et je n’arrive pas à avancer, seul dans le noir, sans la possibilité de mourir. Je suis prisonnier de ton amour, et je n’en réchapperai jamais.

 

_Oh yeah_

_Hello, welcome home…_


End file.
